starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith
|armor=0 |range=5 |sight=7 |detect= |cooldown=30 ground, 22 air}} Originally conceived in 2499, the Wraith is a Terran space superiority fighter that has seen extensive use throughout the history of engagements in the Koprulu sector. Wraiths are capable of both atmospheric and deep space flight.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). It is generally a given that Wraiths will be attatched to capital ships, as they lack the ability to make jumps through warp space. History Circa 2499, the Wraith was the newest in a line of space superiority fighters. Traditionally, most space battles had taken place between capital ships and smaller gunships. However, Confederate technicians found that small, dynamic high-speed fighters could repeatedly deal damage to large ships while evading most defensive battery attacks.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Piloting a Wraith was no small task however, and aspring Colonial Fleet Wraith pilots already had to be certified combat pilots before gaining access to the new craft.Space Fleet. Accessed on 2008-01-28 The Wraith's prominence diminished after the Brood War as the conflict revealed several critical weaknesses in Terran anti-air capability and Wraith's design itself: combined Wraith/Valkyrie squadrons were an unwieldy combination against agile Zerg airborne organisms.The Viking was developed as a more versatile anti-air craft, which could better fulfill the role Wraiths were originally intented for.Viking. Accessed on 2008-01-28 With the development of the AH/G-24 Banshee Wraith lost it's anti-ground role to the new dedicated ground support craft, equipped with Wraith cloaking systems to boot.Banshee. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Despite the advances in technology, Wraith squadrons are still maintained by the Terran DominionGolden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Dominion has placed restrictions on the augmentations allowed on Wraith fighters.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Variants Quite a few variants of the Wraith exist. Known variants include; CF/A-17 Wraith The CF/A-17 Wraith is the earliest known Wraith model, acting as the basis for all later variants. However, it has been suplanted by the CF/A-17G variant (see below). It is armed with Gemini Air-to-Air Missiles. CF/A-17G Wraith The CF/A-17G Wraith is an upgraded version of its A-17 predecessor and for all intents and purposes, represents the 'standard' Wraith. Its design was spurred by the lack of an effective Terran air-to-ground unit below Battlecruiser weight. As such, the G variant was designed featuring a 25mm burst laser in addition to Gemini Missiles, for attacks against ground targets. The CF/A-17G also features other upgrades. Equipped with the latest in ECM and stealth technologyWraith. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-28, the G variant features a built-in cloaking field which runs off the fighter's main power supply. The CF/A-17G is also capable of hovering, and equipped with a computer system which, among other functions, can key in on heat signatures and is compatible with an energy shield. DF/A-19 Wraith The DF/A-19 Wraith Mk2 is an upgraded version of the CF/A-17G, possessing greater resilience and more powerful weapons without the loss of speed. The DF/A-19 was used by the mercenary group, "Unholy" Tara's Stalkers.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Game Unit StarCraft ]] The Wraith is best against large-sized air targets. With the Apollo Reactor a Wraith can remain cloaked for over 3.5 minutes. The weak ground attack and cloak make Wraiths useful for harassing the workers of poorly defended expansions. Abilities * Cloaking Field ** Cost: 150 150 ** Researched at: Control Tower ** Energy Cost: 25 to cloak (+1 per second to remain cloaked) ** Allows the Wraith to cloak. Upgrades * Ship Weapons * Ship Plating * Apollo Reactor ** Cost: 200 200 ** Upgraded at: Control Tower ** Increases maximum Wraith energy by 50. Quotations : See: Wraith Quotations StarCraft II The Wraith has been replaced by the Viking in the anti-air role, while the Banshee is far superior in the ground attack role and inherits the Wraith's cloaking ability. The Wraith will appear in StarCraft II as a "classic" unit.Most, if not all of the units you've seen will be in the editor though, such as the Protoss Soul Hunter, and of course old classics like the Terran Wraith. Karune. 2008-04-25. The new Zerg texture sucks~~~. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-25. Known Units *Red Squadron (possible) *Wraith Squadron Bravo Known Pilots *Colonel Tom Kazansky *Lieutenant Sela Brock *Lieutenant Charlie Vane *Corporal Dunsil *Harley Trivia During development, the Wraith was known as the Phoenix.Lord of Ascension. 2007-09-28. StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. The name has been adopted by a StarCraft II Protoss unit.Blizzard Entertainment. Phoenix, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 2007-09-06. References Category: Terran starship classes